Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-79.115.90.124-20140902183454
Questions about "UberA" ... 1. Who is the BlackWidow? I have no idea, lol. 2. What is the thing she really wants? She wants to torture Alison and kill her but after she plays with her. 3. Why to torture Alison? Because her mom managed to destroy Bethany's family, and ruining Bethany's life. 4. We don't know her identity, but what's her connection to Bethany? She is her sister, or another relative who cared very much about her. 5. Is this person someone we know? Yes. 6. But if she is a person we know, why isn't she called Young too? She isn't stupid. She changed her name when she came to Rosewood. It's not so hard. 7. Why is she tormenting Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer if they aren't guilty of what Jessica managed to do? The reason she's doing this to them is that she wants Alison, but Alison is hiding, and in order to lure her to Rosewood she needs to torture them because Ali really cares about them. 8. Who are her minions? I can tell that the only minion I've figured out is Wilden. She blackmailed him to burn down the Lodge, to kill Garrett and to hurt Spencer. 9. Is she connected to the fire from the Lodge? Yes ! This was her idea. She knew about the fake party, she knew that the girls would be there, she had the perfect person to do her dirty work, and it's the perfect way she can find Alison, as Alison is always watching the girls. 10. How this person managed to became and find out about Mona being "A"? She was in Rosewood since the problems with Bethany started. She was the one in the Haunted House, spying Alison, and from watching her she learned that she was threatened by a person signing as "A". She investigated more, found out who the original "A" is and started to be "A" herself. 11. Who she killed and why? She definetly killed Ian, not because he did something bad to her, but out of anger. Ian tried to kill Spencer, Ali pushed him, "UberA" was there, but when she tried to catch Alison, she was already away, and Ian went to her, told that Alison is gone and she shot him. She also killed Jessica, from obvious reasons. She killed Garrett because he knew her real identity and wanted to tell this to Spencer. But it was not in her intention killing Mona. Mona had the proof on who BlackWidow aka "UberA" is, but she ( Mona ) thought it was Alison, but by showing the evidences she had to the girls, the girls would have figured out it wasn't Alison "A", but somebody else. Mona refused to give "UberA" the proofs, she got into a fight with her, she was also scared because "UberA" was burned from the fire at the Lodge, but "UberA" killed her when Mona refused at all to give her those things. She also blackmailed Eddie Lamb, because she and Eddie know each other, and without the intention of killing him, she told Eddie to go. 12. How is this person connected to Marion? Well, Bethany and Marion knew each other. They were friends, and Bethany saw the moment Marion got killed by none other than Jessica DiLaurentis. The revenge she has on Ali is because of what Jessica did. She destroyed many families, like the Youngs and the Cavanaughs. Bethany told "UberA" about the murder of Marion. 13. Who knows who she is? I guess that Alison, Garrett, Wren and Mona. Why Wren? Maybe he is her helper. 14. Is she helped by someone? Let's not forget that she's a woman, and can't do all these by herself, lol. Yes, she has a loyal helper, aside from her minions. 15. How is she hiding her face, if she's someone we know and she has scars? She is someone we know, but someone we don't see often, and she wears a make-up mask or a facial mask as seen in Free Fall, in order to look normal. 16. What is her motive? Why is she doing all this? Her original motive was that Jessica DiLaurentis destroyed the Young family, but later she managed to kill Marion and ruining the Cavanaughs. The principal target was Jessica, and what better torture than seeing your daughter being punished and blackmailed by someone else... The Liars are more like a collateral damage. 17. Is this person crazy? NO. Absolutely not. She is very smart and a good strategist. Someone who lost it can't be like this. 18. Who this person definetly can't be? Well, first of all, one of the mothers. So, we eliminate Ella, Ashley, Veronica, Pam and Jessica. I eliminate Maya because she came to Rosewood one year after Bethany went missing. I eliminate Alison. I eliminate Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna. I also eliminate Tanner. I eliminate Jenna because "UberA" was at the funeral, and so was Jenna but she was unmasked. I eliminate Mona * duh *. 19. Who this person can be? Meredith ( chill, she's a suspect, that doesn't make her guilty lol ), Melissa, CeCe, Paige, Sydney ( like Meredith, chill lol ). In conclusion... Still have no idea who she is, lol.